English Love Affair
by clarysjace
Summary: Based off of the song English Love Affair. Malec. One-shot


**I recommend listening to the song English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer while reading this**

* * *

Alec woke up sweating. He walked to the window and tried to capture some of the early June wind and forget the pictures that had been engraved in his mind since mid-May. Whenever he closed his eyes the images that flooded his mind were overwhelming.

Alec had gone to London to visit his sister, Isabelle who was doing her final semester of college abroad. Of course she had canceled on him on his first day there. He could still hear their entire phone call playing in his head.

"Sorry, Alec. Simon got an amazing gig opening for a huge band. I have to be there. This could be the Lethal Souffle's chance to make it big. I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Izzy had said.

"You don't sound very sorry, but it's okay. Your boyfriend of 2 years is definitely more important than the brother who has loved and supported you for the last 21 years," Alec huffed. He had hung up, not caring to hear anymore of Izzy's explanations.

He wandered around the area near his hotel aimlessly. Things he would normally care about seeming dull to him. Suddenly, he felt rain start to come down. That was just his luck. It was starting to pour now, and he had no idea where to go. He quickly made his way to the nearest building he could find. The sign read "The Cheshire Cat- The Most Historical Pub in London." Alec was the opposite of his party-going sister. He had never been inside a pub in his life, but he had no choice now. He walked inside and went to the bar. He was sick of being the responsible sibling. He was barely two years older than Izzy and she already treated him like a third parent. He would prove her wrong. He wasn't just going to be boring old Alec anymore. He was going to do something while he was in London. Something that wasn't boring. Something that would prove that he was worth her time just as much as Simon. He ordered a glass of wine, and sat down.

"How much will that be?" Alec asked, once his wine had been served.

"None for you. The gentleman over there has offered to pay for you," the server responded, pointing his finger at someone in the crowd. Alec felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to look at the figure the server had pointed at. He met a pair of glittering golden-emerald eyes. They almost seemed cat-like with a spark of something indescribable in them. It was a mix of mischief and danger. Something that you wanted, but knew you shouldn't have. Alec felt drawn to those eyes. The man started to walk over to where Alec was seated. Alec knew he should stop staring, but he couldn't take his eyes off. He took in every detail of the other man's outfit. He wore a pair of tight turquoise leather pants and a sparkling lavender sweater.

"Like what you see?"

Alec looked up quickly, to make eye-contact with the person he had obviously been staring at. Before he could respond he was cut off. "My name is Magnus Bane, and you look alarmingly similar to someone I know. Do you know Isabelle Lightwood?"

"Izzy's my sister. I'm Alec Lightwood. How do you know my little sister?"

"If you're her older brother then you probably don't want to hear about how your little sister acts at my parties. Are you hear to visit her?"

"I was, but she abandoned me," Alec said, trying to keep the bitterness from seeping into his tone. Maybe some good could come of this situation.

"So you don't have any plans then?" Magnus questioned.

"I'm all yours."

"Just as I hoped," Magnus whispered before leaning in to press his lips to Alec's. Alec never was the type for hookups. He had only been in 3 relationships in his entire life. This was completely foreign, but it felt so natural. Something was different about Magnus, or maybe it was something in the wine he drank. He felt addicted to the taste of Magnus's lips.

The rest of that night came back to Alec in flashes. Images that washed though his head whenever he turned the lights off. He remembered Magnus pulling him outside by the collar of his shirt, and pressing him against the wall. It was still raining and his clothes had been stuck to his skin. He felt like he was flying, and spinning higher above the world every time Magnus's lips touched his. He remembered being dragged into the backseat of Magnus's car...

He woke up in a foreign king-sized bed. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

"I have a small flat in Mayfair for... recreational activities," a voice coming from next to him stated. As Alec met Magnus's eyes he was reminded of all that had taken place the previous night. He knew he should be leaving and finding Izzy. Telling her that he was alright, but that's what a responsible brother would do and he wasn't going to be that brother on this trip. He instead, followed his instincts. All Alec could think of was the feeling of flying, and wanting to feel that again. He pulled Magnus towards him. The images all blurred from there. He remembered kissing for what seemed like hours. Magnus served him a variety of different fruity alcohols from his personal bar. He remembered pressing slow kisses from Magnus's jawbone down to his stomach.

Alec wasn't sure how or why he left Magnus's flat, but he knew that no one would ever believe his story. That he, the responsible Alec had spent the last three days with a stranger he met at a pub. He couldn't explain it either. Magnus's touch was like a drug. It took over his entire body until the only thought he was left with was _more._

As Alec stood with the small breeze now coming in through his window he knew that even if nobody believed him, they couldn't take away his memories. "I can't forget my English love affair," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Please review :-)**


End file.
